La venganza de Georgina Sparks
by Ariris
Summary: Georgina ha vuelto para vengarse de Chuck Bass y de Serena Van Der Woodsen y cambiar la vida en el Upper East Side, la pregunta es ¿cuanta sangre derremara? C/B, S/D, N/V y C/S-hermanos. Aviso: Fic violento
1. Chapter 1

La venganza de Georgina Sparks

**La venganza de Georgina Sparks**

Autor: Ariris

N/A: Todo esto ocurre entre los episodios 1x15 y 1x17 de Gossip Girl pero no tiene nada que ver con ellos y no, no tengo nada que ver con la serie porque si no…, bueno espero que os guste.

**Capitulo 1**

Las luces de New York estaban brillando más fuerte que nunca y todo estaba en calma mientras una limusina negra recorría las calles pero lo que nadie sabía era que en esa limusina estaba la persona que iba a cambiar las vidas de todo el Upper East Side y de todo Brooklyn de un solo golpe, en esa limusina estaba una chica de pelo largo y oscuro, gafas de sol y sobretodo una sonrisa que era capaz de helar el mismísimo infierno, no era otra que Georgina Sparks.

Georgina: A la mansión Van der bass.-le dijo al conductor.

Mientras en esa misma mansión estaban Bart Bass, Lily Van der Woodsen, con sus hijos, Eric y Serena Van Der Woodsen y Chuck Bass, disfrutando de una cena de lo más…. interesante.

Chuck: ¿Bueno hermanita tú y el chico solitario habéis intimado ya?

Esta pregunta hizo a Bart atragantarse, Lily para en seco de comer, Eric morirse de la risa y Serena echarle una mirada asesina, aunque esta se compuso y dijo:

Serena: ¿Te refieres a intimar como tú y Blair en la parte trasera de la limusina? No creo que todavía no.

Chuck: Bueno por lo menos ella y yo nos lo pasamos bien esa noche.

Serena: Si tanto que a la mañana siguiente no quería saber nada de ti y volvío corriendo con Nate.- eso iba a doler.

En ese momento toda la mesa se quedo en silencio, hasta Eric dejó de reír y miró entre sus dos hermanos (así considera el a Chuck), esperando a Chuck para explotar pero para su sorpresa Chuck solo se levanto la miro con algo que parecía…_ ¿dolor?_

Chuck: Si me disculpáis ya no tengo hambre.- y se fue, todos miraron a Serena y ella refunfuño algo, también se levanto y siguió a Chuck arriba.

Cuando Serena llegó a la habitación toco a la puerta, pero nadie le contesto, pensó que Chuck estaba borracho o dormido y se iba a marchar, pero un ruido, no mejor dicho un golpe la hizo volver y abrir la puerta de un golpe.

Serena: ¡Chuck!

Y efectivamente Chuck estaba borracho, tan borracho que en un intento por abrir la puerta se había tropezado y se había golpeado la cabeza con el pico del bar de su habitación.

Serena: Chuck, ¿estas bien?

Chuck: ¿Blair?

En ese momento Serena supo que Chuck estaba enamorado de Blair, pero se sorprendió más a saber que ella ni se sorprendía, ni le molestaba.

Serena: No Chuck, soy Serena, vamos tienes que levantarte hay que curarte eso.

Chuck: ¿Serena?, yo no quiero a Serena yo quiero a Blair.

Sereana: Chuck, vamos.

Chuck: No, Blair.

Después de un par de intentos más Serena supo que solo había una manera de levantar a Chuck y curarle ese corte que le estaba sangrado mucho según ella, así que sabiendo que su amiga no la iba perdonar en la vida cogió el móvil y marcó el número.

Blair: Más vale que sea algo bueno.

Serena: Blair, necesito que vengas a la habitación de Chuck.

Blair: Serena nunca te creí capaz de tener sexo con Chuck y encima pedirme que suba.- dijo con un tono de celos.

Serena: Blair, no es…

Blair: No me des detalles mejor déjame dormir y mañana nos vemos.

Serena sabía que si Blair no venia no podía curar a Chuck y la sangre del corte estaba empezando a preocuparla.

Serena: ¡BLAIR!, deja de decir estupideces y sube en este instante es importante.

Blair: Esta bien ahora subo.

Para cuando Blair llego a la habitación lo único que se pasaba por la mente, era que estaba haciendo aquí en vez de estar durmiendo placidamente, llego a la puerta y toco, Serena le abrió.

Serena: Ya era ahora.

Blair: ¿Que….

Blair se quedo mirando a Chuck que estaba en el suelo con el corte cada vez peor.

Blair: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Serena: Lo de siempre, discutimos le dije algo muy malo, se vino aquí, se emborracho y cuando vine aquí me lo encontré así.

Blair se acerco a Chuck le dio la vuelta y lo miro.

Blair: ¿Chuck?

Chuck: ¿Blair?

Blair: Si, soy yo, vamos tenemos que curarte eso.

Chuck: Blair, siento lo que te hice….

Blair: No te preocupes ahora por eso.

Chuck: Vale.

Blair: Serena, tráeme toallas y agua.

Serena: Claro.

Al poco Serena volvió con todo y Blair se puso a curar a Chuck y Serena los observaba y muy a su sorpresa apareció una sonrisa en su cara.

Blair: Serena puedes volver a dormir a tu cuarto.

Serena: Pero…

Blair: No te preocupes, yo me quedo con él.

Serena: De acuerdo.

Serena se fue, esperando que al día siguiente todo estuviera mejor.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Al día siguiente Chuck se levanto con mucho dolor de cabeza y poco recuerdo de lo que había pasado después de la cena, pero se sorprendió al ver a Blair Waldorf tumbada a su lado de cara a él, la miró fijamente como si estuviera intentando recordar su cara, cuando Blair también despertó.

Chuck: Hola, Waldorf.

Blair: Bass.

Chuck: Y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Blair: ¿Salvarte el trasero?

Chuck: ¿De que?

Blair: Como veo que no lo recuerdas, te diré que golpeaste la cabeza y tuve que venir a curarte.

Chuck: Que bien.

Blair: Y ahora si no te importa tengo que irme.

Chuck: Pasar tiempo conmigo no te matará.

Blair: Por si acaso.

Chuck: Bueno, pues un placer tenerte por aquí, Waldrof.

Blair: No para mí.-aunque llevaba una sonrisa en los labios.

Blair bajo a ver a Serena y se pusieron a desayunar para después irse juntas a la escuela.

Serena: ¿Qué tal anoche?

Blair: Nada especial.

Serena: ¿Nada especial?

Blair: No, nada.-aunque seguía sonriendo.

Serena: Seguro.-también sonriendo.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Chuck bajo a desayunar y llevando en la cara una pequeña cicatriz de la caída.

Chuck: Buenos días hermanita.

Serena: Buenos días Chuck, ya veo que te deje en buenas manos.

Chuck: Si, algo así.-dijo mientras se sentaba con su café al lado de Blair.

Blair: ¿Cómo que algo así?, si no llega ser por mi no estarías aquí sentado tan tranquilo.

Chuck: Bueno pues entonces gracias por salvarme la vida.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Blair: De nada ya me devolverás el favor.

Chuck: Seguro.

Serena había estado observando la conversación todo el rato y no paraba de ver flirteos por las dos partes, de repente se abrió el ascensor del Palace y una figura que los tres conocían muy bien entro en el hotel.

Serena: No puede ser.

Blair: Imposible.

Chuck: Mierda.

Georgina: Hola chicos.

_Aquí Gossip Girl: Parece que B y S han preferido pasar la noche con C, aunque luego S volvió a su cuarto ¿Qué esconde B, S Y C?, ¿algo que contar? _, _y no solo eso miren quien acaba de llegar nada más y nada menos que G. Parece que la vida aquí se va a poner interesante, ¿listo para el juego?, se que me queréis soso Gossip Girl. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando la mañana empezó ni Serena, ni Blair y mucho menos Chuck pensaban que el día se iba a estropear tan deprisa, claro que ninguno se imaginaba estar enfrente de Georgina Sparks, la cual estaba en silencio pero con una malévola sonrisa en la cara. Primero se acerco a Serena.

Georgina: ¡Serena!, cuanto tiempo, no as cambiado nada.-dijo mientras la abrazaba, a lo que Serena le contesto con un "intento" de abrazo, luego Georgina se giro a Blair.

Georgina: Blair Waldorf, no volvemos a ver.

Blair: Georgina.-y se dieron la mano sin más, aunque Serena y Chuck no habían visto tanta tensión en un apretón de manos en su vida.

Por último se giro a Chuck.

Georgina: Hola Chukie, es un verdadero placer verte otra vez.- intento darle un beso en la boca, lo Chuck muy cortésmente esquivo, apartándose y acercándose más a Blair.

Chuck: Gusto para ti, porque yo te prefiero cuanto más lejos mejor.

Georgina: No decías eso aquella noche, más bien decías lo contrarío.

Chuck: Aquella noche dije muchas tonterías.-esto provocó la risa en Blair y Serena.

Georgina: Claro…. Bueno Serena he venido para saber si podemos vernos está noche.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Chuck y Blair miraban a Serena esperando a que dijera que no pero para su sorpresa…

Serena: Claro, nos vemos está noche.

Georgina: Bien ¿a las ocho?

Serena: Si, hasta luego.

Georgina: Adiós.- le tiro un beso a Chuck.

Cuando se fue Blair y Chuck se giraron a Serena como si estuviera loca.

Serena: ¿Qué?

Blair: Como que "que", tu has visto lo que has hecho.

Serena: Como que lo que he…. ¡Oh Dios, acabo de quedar con Georgina Sparks!

Chuck: Joder Serena, será verdad lo que dicen de que las rubias son tontas.

Serena: Lo siento, es que me ha hipnotizado.

Blair: ¿Hipnotizado?

Serena: Si como si solo pudiera decirle que si.

Chuck: Bueno como sea pero ahora, ¿no vas a ir no?

Serena: Tengo que ir.

Blair: ¿Por qué?

Serena: Porque no puedo decir que no.

Chuck: Y que vas a hacer.

Serena: Mirad, iré y si tengo algún problema os llamó, ¿de acuerdo?

Chuck y Blair intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero al final aceptaron.

Serena: Bueno que ¿nos vamos a clase?

Blair: Si claro, vienes ¿Bass?

Chuck: Claro siempre está bien estar en tu compañía Waldorf.

Y se fueron a clase; el día transcurrió normal Chuck le contó a Nate todo lo de Georgina.

Nate: Pero seguro que puede hacerlo sola.

Chuck: Si creo que si, pero nos dijo que si pasaba algo nos llamaría.

Nate: Bueno en ese caso está bien, pero tenemos que tener cuidado con esa arpía.

Chuck: Lo sé, lo tendremos.

Todo paso como siempre, hasta la noche donde Serena se preparaba para su salida con Georgina, con ayuda de Blair.

Serena: Bueno ahora a esperar a que venga a buscarme.

Blair: Serena, en serio, esto no me parece una buena idea.

Serena: No te preocupes que me va a hacer, ¿matarme?

Blair: Quien sabe.

Entra una doncella.

Doncella: Señorita Van Der Woodsen, la señorita Sparks la espera abajo.

Serena: Enseguida voy, bueno Blair luego nos vemos.

Blair: Ten cuidado, y ya sabes llámanos para lo que sea.

Serena: Bien.

Cuando Serena se marcho a Blair no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea que ir a la habitación de Chuck para… bueno no sabia para que, pero si algo tenía claro es que esta noche no la iba a desaprovechar, así que cuando llego a la puerta de Chuck toco, espero hasta que Chuck abrió la puerta.

Chuck: Vaya Waldorf, no sabes vivir sin mi.

Blair: Más quisieras, además creo que es al revés.

Chuck: En tus sueños.

Blair: No realmente, es en los tuyos o ya se te olvido lo de anoche.

Chuck: Blair…

Blair: Que pasa Chuck, dímelo de una vez porque unas veces pareces que me quieres y otras parece que me odias.

Chuck: Las dos cosas.

Blair: ¿Qué?

Chuck: Las dos cosas, te quiero y te odio.

Ante está confesión Blair se quedo sin palabras así que, se acerco a él y le acaricio la cara suavemente.

Blair: ¿Por qué?

Chuck: Por que solo tu puedes hacerme sentir esto y porque desde esa noche en la limusina no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Blair: Y porque me hiciste eso la noche de mi debut.

Chuck: Porque te estaba perdiendo a Nate.

Blair: Chuck…

Chuck: No me digas que no porque después de eso te vi arriba con él.

Al oír esto Blair quiso llorar porque se imaginaba todo el daño que él había pasado y la verdad esque ella tampoco se lo había pasado bien porque a pesar de estar haciendo su sueño realidad, no sentía ni el fuego ni la pasión que sintió con Chuck y entonces comprendió su viaje.

Blair: Fue por eso que te fuiste a Mónaco.

Chuck: Si.

Y eso era todo lo que Blair necesito oír para acercarse a él y besarlo con toda la pasión que tenía guardada, se besaron también con ternura, casi se podía decir que con el beso estaban intimando, cuando se separaron Chuck la miró.

Chuck: ¿Estas segura?

Blair le contestó con otro beso, y con eso se tumbaron en la cama para pasar otra noche de pasión, pero con la diferencia de que está vez también habría algo más quizás… ¿amor?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mientras Serena y Georgina estaban en un bar, y digamos que por la cara de Serena estaban un poco más que "contentas". Dan que pasaba por allí vio a Serena y le extraño tanto verla así y más con quien iba que entro y se acerco a ella.

Dan: ¿Serena?

Serena: ¡¡Dan!!

Dan: Serena, ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena: Nada solo estaba….tomándome algo……. con Georgina.

Dan: ¿Georgina?

Georgina: Si yo.

Dan: Pero tu no estas borracha.

Georgina: Esque yo tolero mejor el alcohol.

Dan: Serena vamos que te llevo a casa.

Serena: ¡¡Noooooooo!!

Dan: Serena….

Georgina: No ves que te a dicho que no, además no te preocupes yo la llevaré más tarde.

Dan: ¿Segura?

Georgina: Si, claro, no te preocupes, va a estar bien cuidada.-dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

Dan: Bueno esta bien.

Y Dan se fue preocupado, pero pensando en que mañana podría hablar con Serena de esto, lo que no sabía esque podía ser la última vez que la viera.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mientras Blair y Chuck pasaban su tiempo hablando en la cama sobre como le estaría yendo a Serena y de su futuro juntos.

Blair: Vaya Chuck Bass, ¿listo para una relación?

Chuck: A lo mejor no he estado en una antes porque no tenía a la persona adecuada.

Blair: Ya veo.

De repente el teléfono de Chuck empezó a sonar.

Blair: No lo cojas.

Chuck: Aunque es tentador Waldorf, se te olvida que puede ser Serena.

Blair: Es verdad, a que esperas, cogelo.

Chuck: A sus órdenes, mi reina.-lo coge.

Chuck: ¿Sí?

Georgina: Hola Chukie.

Chuck: ¿Georgina?, ¿Qué quieres?, y ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

Georgina: Bueno tu hermanita me lo ha dado, para que hables con ella.- le pone el teléfono a Serena.

Chuck: ¿Serena?

Serena: ¿Chuck?, ven a sacarme de aquí, por favor.

Chuck: ¿Dónde estas?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía lo que hizo a Blair preocuparse.

Serena: No lo se, pero ven a buscar…

Chuck: ¿Serena?

Georgina: Se acabó el tiempo Bass.

Chuck: Zorra, que le has hecho a Serena.

Blair: Chuck, ¿Qué pasa?

Georgina: Escúchame bien Chukie, ven al cobertizo que hay a las afueras de la ciudad a las diez de la noche, aquel en pasamos esa noche, tu solo, ni policías, ni tus amigos, ni siquiera la pequeña putita de Blair, si vienes con alguien la mató, ¿de acuerdo?

Chuck: La vas a pagar, te lo juro.

Georgina: Lo veremos, chao mi vida.-y le colgó.

Chuck: Mierda.

Blair: ¿Qué pasa?

Chuck: Era Georgina, a secuestrado a Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

En cinco minutos Chuck había reunido a toda la familia Van Der Bass y estaban con Blair sentados en el sofá de la casa, les acababa de contar la llamada telefónica de Georgina.

Bart: Que vas a hacer hijo.

Chuck: Está claro papa, tengo que ir.

Lily: Pero no deberías ir solo, tenemos que llamar a la policía.

Chuck: No, si llego con la policía, la matará.

Eric: Pero….

Chuck: Pero nada iré solo y es mi última palabra.- se levanto, cogio la mano de Blair y subió a su habitación.

Lily: Bart…

Bart: No, yo confío en el, si hay alguien que pueda traer a Serena ese es mi hijo.

Mientras en la habitación Chuck se estaba preparando para su encuentro con Georgina mientras Blair lo miraba en silencio.

Blair: Lo sabía.- Chuck la miró extrañado y se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado.

Chuck: ¿El que?

Blair: Que Georgina iba a intentar algo, se lo dije a Serena y no me creyó, me dijo "que va ha hacer ¿matarme?" y yo sabía que algo iba a pasar yo lo….-no pudo continuar porque se echo a llorar, Chuck solo la abrazo y dejó que sacara la angustia que llevaba dentro.

Al cabo de unos minutos Chuck miro su reloj y sabía que tenía que irse.

Chuck: Blair, tengo que irme.

Blair: No quiero que te vayas.

Chuck: Blair tengo que ir a por Serena.

Blair: Pero ¿que pasa si Georgina te coge a ti también?

Chuck: No va a pasar eso, seguramente esa zorra solo quiere asustarnos y por eso ha hecho esto, pero no te preocupes traeré a Serena de vuelta.

Blair: ¿Lo prometes?-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Chuck: Lo prometo.

La beso para sellar su promesa, se levanto y se fue cuando bajo, siempre junto con Blair, vio a Lily, Bart y Eric, en la entrada.

Lily: Chuck, gracias.

Chuck: No pasa nada ya verás como traigo a Serena en un momento.-y la abrazó.

Eric: Ten cuidado hermano.

Chuck: No te preocupes, estaremos bien.-le dio la mano.

Bart: Hijo, lo que vas a hacer es algo de valorar, pero quiero que tengas cuidado y al mínimo peligro vuelvas.

Chuck: No te preocupes papa.-se miraron durante unos instantes y luego se abrazaron, por último miro a Blair.

Chuck: Volveré cuanto antes, tu y yo tenemos mucho que planear todavía.

Blair: Más te vale y si puedes tráeme a Sparks para darle el tratamiento Waldorf.

Chuck: Claro, princesa.

Y para sorpresa de todos los que estaban allí, vieron como Blair y Chuck se fundieron en un tierno beso cuando se separaron, Chuck se fue a la puerta echando una última mirada a los que dejaba atrás y se marcho. Cuando cerró la puerta Blair que había estado conteniendo las lágrimas, se puso a llorar y Lily fue a abrazarla.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mientras Chuck iba en su limusina camino de donde Georgina lo había citado para buscar a Serena.

Chofer: Señor Bass, hemos llegado.

Chuck: Gracias, espérame aquí.

Chofer: Claro, señor.

Chuck se bajo de la limusina y se paró frente a la puerta del sitio donde Georgina le había citado, de repente el móvil le empezó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo y contesto.

Georgina: Hola mi vida.

Chuck: Ya estoy aquí, ahora dame a Serena.

Georgina: No tan rápido, quiero que entres y la busques tu mismo.

Chuck: Eres una psicotica y voy a meterte entre rejas cuando esto acabe.

Georgina: Ya veremos, cariño, chao.

Chuck colgó y no tuvo más remedio que entrar, nada más abrir la puerta supo que tenía que encontrar a Serena cuanto antes porque ese sitio estaba lleno de humedad, destrozado, vamos no era sitio ni para Serena ni para ninguna criatura viva, así que prosiguió su búsqueda hasta que cuando llego al fondo de la habitación vio a una mujer atada a una silla y sin pensárselo salio corriendo hacia allí, cuando llego vio a la mujer y la cara de Chuck se volvió preocupación.

Chuck: ¡Serena!

Serena: ¿C…Chuck?

Chuck: Serena ya esta voy a sacarte de aquí.-dijo mientras la desataba.

Serena: No, sal… de aquí.

Chuck: ¿Qué dices?

Serena: Es una trampa.

Chuck: ¿Qué?

Georgina: Lo que oyes.

De repente detrás de Chuck aparecieron dos tipos muy fuertes que agarraron a Chuck de los brazos y lo apartaron de Serena.

Georgina: Bueno Chuck, este es el trato, si tú te quedas conmigo Serena se marcha, si no…., digamos que Serena y mis dos amigos van a pasar un buen rato.

Chuck: Zorra.

Georgina: Si, ya lo se, pero no tengo tiempo de esto, que me dices.

Chuck pensaba todo lo rápido que podía, pero sabía que con semejantes tipos no podían salir los dos, miro a Serena que lo estaba mirando a los ojos pidiéndole que no hiciera caso a Georgina que saliera de ahí, pero él sabía que no lo iba a hacer no solo porque lo había prometido sino porque, maldita sea, es familia y nadie toca a la familia de Chuck Bass y se va sin más.

Chuck: Tú ganas Georgina, déjala ir.

Serena: No Chuck.

Georgina: Bien, desatadla y dejar que se despida de su hermano, después sacadla de aquí.

Los tipos la desataron y ella corrió a abrazar a Chuck, mientras Georgina miraba con una risa de victoria y los tipos esperaban.

Serena: Chuck, te prometo que volveré con ayuda esto no se va a quedar así.

Chuck: No te preocupes, estaré bien, oye cuida de la familia y sobretodo de Blair.

Serena: Lo haré.-dijo entre lágrimas.

Chuck: Coge mi bufanda y désela a Blair y dile que la quiero, ¿vale?

Serena: Claro, Chuck te prometo que volveré a por ti, no te dejare solo.

Georgina: Se acabo el tiempo, sacadla y dejadla en la puerta.

Los tipos lo hicieron así sacaron a Serena y la dejaron en la puerta, donde vio la limusina y corrió hacia ella se metió en ella.

Serena: A la mansión Van Der Bass.

Chofer: ¿Señorita Van Der Woodsen?

Serena: No hay tiempo para explicaciones, lléveme a la mansión.

El chofer extrañado cumplió la orden y la llevo a la mansión, en el camino Serena no pudo parar de llorar al pensar de que se había salvado de esos dos tipos, pero a cambio su hermano estaba secuestrado a manos de una psicópata loca y no paraba de pensar lo que iban a decir su familia, y sobretodo Blair no creía que fuese capaz de mirar a Blair de nuevo a la cara, y así llego a la mansión.

Chofer: Ya hemos llegado, señorita Van Der Woodsen.

Serena: Gracias.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mientras en la mansión Van Der Bass, todos estaban esperando la llamada de teléfono de Chuck o de Serena para decirles que estaban bien, hasta que oyeron la puerta y vieron entrar a una Serena llorosa y cogida a la bufanda de Chuck.

Lily: Dios Serena, menos mal.- y la abrazo.

Eric: ¡Serena!- y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

Bart: Bienvenida a casa Serena.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Las únicas que no habían dicho nada eran Blair y la propia Serena que no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Blair en todo momento, se separo de su madre y fue hasta Blair, se arrodillo a su lado y Blair vio por primera vez que Serena llevaba la bufanda de Chuck.

Blair: Serena, que ha pasado.

Serena: Lo siento, Blair.-dijo entre llanto.

Blair: Serena, dímelo, por favor.-dijo agarrándola de los brazos.

Serena: Georgina hizo una trato con Chuck ella me dejaba libre si él….- a este punto toda la familia se había puesto alrededor de ellas.

Blair: Si él que Serena.-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Serena: Si él se quedaba con ella.-dijo también mirándola a lo ojos.

Cuando Serena termino de contar todo esto, la familia se quedo muda Lily estaba temblando, Eric estaba mirando en silencio, Bart lleno de rabia, pero Serena a pesar de estar llorando solo le importaba Blair y lo que pasaba por su mente. Blair estaba nerviosa, triste, enamorada, y mil cosas más que ella no sabía describir no podía ser que Chuck, SU Chuck, estuviera en manos de esa zorra y ella estuviera allí sentada en un sofá sana y salva, y encima luego Serena le acercó la bufanda de Chuck.

Serena: Me pidió que te lo diera y que te dijera que te quería.

Entonces Blair no pudo más se levanto, tenia que encontrarlo y decirle que ella también lo quería, esto no iba a acabar así, no si ella tenía algo que decir, pero cuando se puso de pie toda la presión le vino encima y todo su mundo se volvió negro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando Blair se despertó lo primero que vio era que ya no estaba en la sala de los Van Der Bass, sino que estaba en la habitación de Serena, cuando enfoco la vista lo suficiente vio a su amiga sentada en el borde de la cama, al verla la abrazo sin recordar lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara, Serena al ver esta extraña reacción le pregunto.

Serena: Blair, ¿estas bien?

Blair: Como no voy a estarlo, estas aquí, por cierto ¿donde esta Chuck? , tengo cosas pendientes con él.- Serena al principio se extraño, pero después de pensarlo un momento comprendió que del shock, no recordaba lo que le había pasado a Chuck, así que tenia que volver a contárselo.

Serena: Blair, Chuck no va a venir.

Blair: ¿Cómo que no?, no me digas más ese estupido se ha ido a emborracharse por ahí después de lo de Georgina, por cierto ¿sabes si la a traído?, es que quiero darle mi tratamiento personal.

Serena: Blair...

Blair: Oye sabes que Chuck y yo nos reconciliamos y pasamos un rato juntos, pero cuando venga me va a oír, como me llamo Blair Waldorf…

Serena: ¡Blair!

Blair: ¿Qué?

Serena: Blair, tengo que contarte algo.

Blair: ¿El que?

Serena: Veras, cuando Chuck vino a por mí, Georgina hizo un trato con él, para dejarme libre, él acepto y yo estoy aquí pero Chuck no.

Blair: ¿Que dices Serena?, eso no es verdad, Chuck está por ahí, seguro con Nate, llámalo y…-Serena no pudo más cogio la cara de Blair y la miro directamente a los ojos.

Serena: Blair, Chuck no esta, Georgina me dejo ir a cambio de que él se quedará con ella y él acepto para sacarme de allí.-De repente vio como la cara de Blair cambiaba de confusión a dolor y angustia y en unos segundos vio como las lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

Blair: Serena… ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Por qué no esta aquí conmigo?, pensaba que después de esto ya no nos íbamos a separar más, ¿Por qué esto ahora?-Serena la abrazo y llorando le dijo.

Serena: No lo se, cariño, pero lo vamos a recuperar, ¿me oyes?, lo vamos a traer aquí, además es Chuck Bass nada puede pasarle y tu… tu tienes que estar fuerte para cuando el vuelva porque he oído que tenéis una charla pendiente.

Blair: Tienes razón, tengo que estar fuerte para que cuando vuelva podamos estar juntos, pero antes quiero encontrar a esa zorra de Sparks y matarla por lo que me esta haciendo.

Serena: No te preocupes ya estamos en ello.

Blair: ¿A que te refieres?

Serena: Bart ha llamado a la policía, los mejores investigadores están aquí para encontrar a Chuck, así que si te parece bien podríamos bajar a ver que tal va.- para cuando Serena había terminado la frase Blair ya estaba en la puerta, así que se levanto y se fue con ella abajo.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cuando Blair y Serena llegaron a la sala de los Van Der Bass, vieron que, efectivamente, había 2 policías hablando con Bart y Lily y Eric estaba sentado en el sofá, también vieron a Dan, Nate e incluso Vanessa, allí esperando a que ellas llegaran, el primero en verlas fue Nate.

Nate: Chicas, Eric nos ha contado todo, venimos a ayudar.

Serena: Gracias por venir, ahora necesitamos mucho apoyo.- vieron como Blair se marchaba a hablar con Bart.

Nate: ¿Cómo lo lleva?

Serena: No sabría que decirte, solo se que si no lo encontramos...

Nate: Eso no va a pasar.

Serena: Tienes razón voy a hablar con Dan.-abrazó a Nate y se acerco a Dan que la abrazó y la besó con desesperación.

Dan: ¿Estas bien?

Serena: Si, pero estare mejor cuando Chuck este aquí.

Dan: Lo se, aunque no paro de pensar que esto es culpa mía.

Serena: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

Dan: Porque la noche que Georgina te secuestro yo os vi a las dos bebiendo, tu estabas borracha y ella no, quise llevarte a casa, pero ella me paro y me dijo que luego te llevaría y tu no querías irte así que le hice caso y me fui, si no fuese tan entupido esto no estaría pasando.

Serena: No es tu culpa Dan, yo se como Georgina puede llegar a ser, pero no te preocupes encontraremos a Chuck.

Dan: Si, no puedo creer que eche de menos que se meta conmigo.-los dos rieron y se abrazaron.

Mientras Blair hablaba con Bart.

Blair: Señor Bass, ¿Qué le han dicho?

Bart: Van a interrogar al chofer, para saber donde fueron e irán al sitio donde Georgina tenía a Serena, pero…

Blair: ¿Pero que?

Bart: Dicen que por lo que les hemos contado Georgina es una chica lista y probablemente ya no estén allí.

Blair: Pero van a encontrarlo verdad.- Bart noto que estaba empezando a temblar.

Bart: Blair, escúchame, los dos sabemos que Chuck es un cabeza dura y va a hacer lo que sea por fastidiar a Georgina y más si tiene una familia, amigos y una chica como tu esperándole aquí.

Blair: Lo se, Señor Bass, conociendo a Chuck, seguro que Georgina esta pasándolo peor que el.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mientras en un oscuro y pequeño lugar, Chuck Bass estaba atado de pies y manos, sentado y apoyado en una pared, con los ojos vendados, de repente escucho la puerta abrirse y pasos.

Chuck: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Georgina: Ya no te acuerdas de mí.

Chuck: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Georgina: Vaya, pasar tiempo con Waldorf te esta haciendo poco amigable.

Chuck: Eso no es cosa de Blair.

Georgina: Parece que lo tuyo con Waldorf es serio.

Chuck: Eso no te importa.

Georgina: Tienes razón, mientras estés aquí no importa- fue a besarlo pero Chuck se resistió- no te resistas.- Chuck siendo quien es solo se le ocurrió un cosa, escupir a Georgina en la cara.

Georgina: Vaya vamos a tener que darte una lección, chicos traed me la cámara y con el ya sabéis que hacer.

Los tipos la obedecieron, le trajeron la cámara de video y mientras Georgina grababa los tipos empezaron a golpear a Chuck, mientras el joven solo podía recibir golpes y escupir sangre. Al rato Georgina les ordeno que pararan y puso la sangre de Chuck en la cinta y se dirigió a uno de los hombres.

Georgina: Lleva esto a la casa Van Der Bass y asegúrate de que nadie te ve.

El hombre cogió el sobre y se marcho, mientras Georgina se acercaba a Chuck.

Georgina: Lo ves Chuckie, nadie juega con Georgina Sparks.

Se levantó y se marcho, dejando a Chuck medio inconsciente y sangrando, mientras el pobre chico solo pensaba en que esta vez al igual no iba a poder cumplir su promesa a Blair.


End file.
